The Mysterious Woman of Asgard
by MysteryWriter36
Summary: One day, as Loki paces back and forth in his cell, he is visited by a woman known to Asgardians as "The Mysterious Woman of Asgard" and is very much feared. Yet she has never done anything wrong. She believes she can help Loki & bring out the good in him. But will their friendship become something more? BTW, This happens after "The Avengers", but before "Thor: The Dark Worlds"
1. Lurani, The Conversation, & The Question

Loki paced back and forth in his prison cell, in the dungeon located under the great palace of Asgard. He was angry. He was locked up just for trying to do something he thought was right. All he was wanted from Earth was to be worshiped as a benevolent god. "But no, Thor just _had _to ruin my plans." thought Loki. Loki continued to pace back and forth, trying to conjure up a plan for revenge. "All the years I stood shadows, watching you, watching everyone in Asgard, I never thought I would see you in a prison cell. At least, not until the last couple of years or so." came a voice out of nowhere. "Who are you? Where are you?" asked Loki, looking around. A girl appeared, as if by magic, in Loki's cell. "Hello Loki, I am Lurani. Before you ask, yes, I possess the magical abilities you do. I learned from my parents and from the queen of Asgard. Years in the shadows and you're the first one I have spoken to since I came here." Lurani explained. Loki studied her for a moment. She was dressed in black, she had black hair, green eyes like him, and pale skin. Something about her outfit made her look not only beautiful, but also fierce, and royal. She had on black knee-high boots, black pants, and a long-sleeved top that was long in the back like the train of a dress, that just above her knees in the front so her pants and boots were visible. Loki imediantly recognized her. She was the mysterious woman that had been sighted around Asgard. She was well-known and very much feared by many Asgardians. "You, you're the _Mysterious Woman of Asgard_." Loki incredulously. "Yes, Loki, I am. But I am not to be feared. Come with me, I wish to speak with you." replied Lurani. "Follow you where?" Loki asked. "I told you, I know magic. Come on now, let's not waste any time." Lurani answered. Loki watched her as she stepped through the barrier, then waved her hand, signaling for him to follow. He walk to the green wall of energy that was the front of his cell. He took a step forward and found that he could walk through it. He followed Lurani as they walked straight past the guards. The guards did nothing, nor did they say anything.

* * *

Loki followed Lurani through the diffrent tunnels and hallways until they emerged in the palace room. They made their way out of the castle and walked through the streets of Asgard. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? You haven't spoken since you walked through the barrier of my prison cell." Loki inquired. "Well, first I want to know your motives. Why attack Yodenhiem? Why attack Midgard? Why try to take the throne of Asgard? What is there to gain besides the death of the Frost Giants, the title of _King_, and control of Midgard? Maybe even personal satisfaction." Lurani paused and wait for an answer. Loki did not give one, only a glare and a cold look in his eyes. But he did say,"Why do you care? I did what I did. If I could, I would finish what I started." Lurani then asked, "But why end a nation? It shall fall when it falls. Why take a title when it doesn't belong to you? No matter how glorious it is. Why rule a realm that already has a leader?" Loki became annoyed. "I had my reasons. I wanted to prove to my father that I was worthy. But he lied to me. I was never born to be a king. So I tried to take the throne of Asgard. After being defeated by Thor and leaving, I found myself in Midgard. I thought that if I wasn't respected in Asgard, maybe, with my powers, I could be respected as a god on Midgard. But, my brother came and defeated me once again. I was locked away. Hated, disrespected, treated like a monster while my brother, with all the things he has done, was praised, and loved. He even has a girlfriend. He spends his time fighting battles and I spend my time in a cell, reading books and doing nothing. This is the first time I have been outside my cell." Loki explained. After a while he murmured something. "What?" asked Lurani. Loki spoke a little louder, but she still couldn't tell what he was saying. "What was that, Loki." Lurani asked, wondering why Loki was mumbling. "Th-thank-you." Loki whispered, looking away. Lurani smiled. "You are most welcome, Loki. I think it's good that you get a little fresh air and a little freedom. Nobody deserves to be chained or locked away, not even if someone or something seems like a monster. Because it is what's on the inside that counts. And your mother and I still see good in you." Lurani replied. She then added,rather quietly, "And as optimistic as Queen Frigga is, I see more good in you than she does." At that, Loki looked at Lurani questioningly. He raised an eyebrow and asked,"And why is that, Miss Lurani?" He said it like he thought Lurani was joking. But then he became serious when she answered,"Because, even though you have attemped a few horrible things, I have watched you long enough to know that, deep down, you are good, not evil." Then she rolled her eyes and began walking ahead of him rather than beside him as she said, "And, if you were really _that bad_, you would've tried to do something already." Loki caught up to her, and, before he could say anything, she said,"Catch me if you can!" and she took off running. Loki, apparently determined to win, took off running as well. They chased eachother for over an hour until, as Loki was chasing her, Lurani turned a corner. Loki followed. But when he turned that corner, he found himself looking down an alley with a dead end. But there was no sign of Lurani. Just then, a voice whispered into his ear, "I'm right behind you." Loki turned to see Lurani behind him. "I think we should go sit down,"Lurani said."I'm tired."

* * *

They sat on a bench in the shade. Lurani snapped her fingers and two glasses of water appeared, one in each hand. She handed one to Loki, who opened his mouth to say something, but Lurani quickly explained."I didn't learn all of my magic from your mother." After finishing their water, the glasses refilled. This happened each time the glasses were emptied. There was no telling how much water they drank before they finally continued talking. For an hour or two they talked about different things. And though Loki's past was spoken of,not much about Lurani was revealed, except what she could do with magic and that winter is her favorite season. She just didn't talk about herself much, which Loki found rather odd.

* * *

Later, after being returned to his cell, he thought about what he and Lurani talked about. Over the next month Lurani and Loki would walk around Asgard and talk. They would even have lunch, created by Lurani's magic of coarse. Only they could see eachother, thanks to Lurani's magic. And in Loki's cell, was an illusion that was in the form of him reading a book. A month and a half since they first met, Loki and Lurani had just finished lunch and were walking around when Loki asked,"Lurani, why is it that you have visited me each day for the last month and a half?" Lurani didn't reply for a moment. Then she said,"Well, I believe that I can bring out the good in you. I believe that I can help you." Lurani had a straight expression, but Loki thought he could see her blushing. "Are you sure that's the only reason? Because there is no person that has ever spent hours a day, everyday, for three weeks, with me. No one, except you." Loki explained. "Well, I guess everyone else is afraid, or finds it a waste of their time. And, no, there is no other reason. Why do you ask? Do you suspect something?" Lurani inquired. "Well, by the fact that you're blushing, and by the fact that seem to want to spend a lot of time with me, I suspect that you like me." Loki answered. "Like you as a friend? Yes. Like you as more than a friend? No, not really." After Lurani said that, there was a minute of awkward silence. But then she and Loki returned to a previous conversation they had been having yesterday.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as Lurani returned Loki to his cell, Loki asked Lurani if she do something before she left: answer a question truthfuly. Lurani agreed to do so. "Alright, before I give you the question, er, rather two questions, sort of, you must swear to answer truthfuly." Loki instructed. "Ok, I swear." Loki smiled. "Excellent. Ok, here are the questions: Do you like me as more than a friend? Or do you think you might like me as more than friend, even if by the slightest bit? Now, if your answer is no, you can immeadiantly walk away when I ask you for your answer in a moment. But, if your answer to either of the questions is yes, you must kiss me." Loki told Lurani. He then said, "Now, what is your answer? And remember: you swore to be honest." Lurani took a deep breath and thought for a minute. She looked Loki in the eyes, and she began to lift her right hand. Loki was afraid she would slap him, but he didn't move.

* * *

**I know, it's a bit short. But there will be more to come, I assure you. And as it says on my profile, I have many fanfics.**


	2. Lurani's Past & Loki's Future

She placed her right hand on his left shoulder. Loki felt some pressure on that shoulder as Lurani used her hand on his shoulder to push herself up so she was eye level to Loki. Then, she gently placed her lips on his. She pulled back after a few moments. She turned and left, leaving Loki standing there, in shock. He stayed up late that night, thinking about Lurani, the kiss still lingering on his lips. He also wondered which question that kiss answered. Loki was determined to learn more about her the next day. When Lurani came to get Loki, he began to ask her about her past, but they didn't talk about the kiss. "Well, I'll start where it all began: The day I came to Asgard. I was 11. I was hiding in my house on a planet whose name has been long forgotten. A planet that is nothing but an uninhabited piece of rock now. A battle was raging outside, and I wasn't suppose to be outside of my hiding place. But I was looking out a window, watching my parents fighting the maruaders. They were fighting the good fight, along with a small force of Asgardian troops that were helping us. Among them was Odin. And as the battle was ending, the marauders had destroyed the planet. Only my parents and I were left, other than the troops from Asgard. I thought my parents were going to come get me. But then Odin...h-he..." she lowered her voice as she began to cry slightly. "He killed them. I grabbed a dagger and, being very stealthy, I followed him. But I got too close. When the Bifrost opened up, I was taken along to Asgard. I made myself invisible, watching the citizens of Asgard from the shadows. I survived by using my magic. My only friend at the time was Hiemdall. He was the only one who could see me. But when I spend time with you, I make sure to conceal it from him so he won't think I might be trying to commit treason." The rest of the day was spent going through Lurani's history, as well as the next two days. Loki found himself thinking about Lurani whenever she wasn't with him. But he began to question himself. He had known Lurani for a month now, and he was beginning to have feelings for Lurani. He even imagined her in a wedding dress. "Ugh! What is wrong with me?!" Loki exclaimed, talking to himself. "How could I have such feelings for anyone? Especially her!" He felt like slapping himself in the face. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but imagine her in a beautiful wedding gown. Though black is an unseemly color, Loki thought she would were a gown of that color for her wedding. That is if she ever gets married. It was early the next morning, while he was thinking about Lurani, again, that he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the energy wall of his cell. But it wasn't Lurani, it was Thor.


	3. The Truth

Loki stood up and walked to the front of his cell. He was handcuffed and brought to the room where Hiemdall was, guarding the Bifrost. As he entered the room, he saw a woman in black speaking with Hiemdall. They entered the room and Hiemdall greeted them. Then he said to Loki,"Loki, I would like you to meet-" But Loki finished his sentence with, "Lurani." Lurani smiled. "Hello again Loki." Hiemdall looked at Lurani questioningly, while Thor, Sif, and the three warriors looked the same way at Loki. "You know eachother already?" Hiemdall questioned. Loki and Lurani nodded. "I knew it wasn't an illusion. I am sorry Lurani, but for allowing a prisoner out of his cell, even though under the restraints of your magic, is treason if not given the King's permission. Lock her up." Lurani's expression was fearful now. "What? Please, no!" Guards came to drag her away. "Ow!" she cried as the guards gripped her arms tightly. "Hey! Don't hurt her!" Loki wrenched himself out of Sif and Fandral's grip and used his magic to unlock his handcuffs. Lurani wrenched herself out of the guards grip. She ran towards Loki, but as he got to her the guards grabbed her again.

* * *

Sif and The Warriors Three tackled Loki. He used his magic again. He knocked out the guards so Lurani could run away, but Hiemdall got to her. "Guards!" he yelled. When the two guards that had been knocked out came to, Hiemdall told them,"Take her before Odin for a proper trial. Now." The guards drug Lurani away, continuously fighting her. She yelled back,"I thought you were my friend! I thought you understood! I **_hate_**you, Hiemdall!" Hiemdall's hard expression did not change, but everyone in the room knew Lurani's words had hurt him.

* * *

Loki was now in another set of handcuffs, each arm held by Sif and the three warriors, and he was fighting, still trying to get to Lurani. "Why do you want to help her so badly?" Sif asked Loki as she tried to keep him from running off. "I'm not going to let him hurt her." Loki replied, still struggling. "And why would Odin hurt her?" Hiemdall inquired. Loki stopped. "You don't know? Well, when Lurani said she was your friend, I assumed she had told you about her parents. Odin killed them. And he might do the same to Lurani if I don't get to her." Loki answered. "But why do you care? You're Loki, the former Asgardian that tried to overthrow Odin, as well as rule over Midgard. Why would you care if Odin hurts Lurani?" Sif asked. "Because," said Hiemdall,"Loki has _feelings_ for Lurani." Sif, Thor, and the warriors stared at Loki. Thor, not believing Hiemdall, began laughing. "Hiemdall is right, I do have feelings for Lurani." Loki told Thor, causing him to stop laughing. "And," Loki continued, "if Odin so much as lays a hand on her, I'll...Well, there's no telling what _I _will do." Thor was shocked, as well as Sif and the warriors. Just then, the guards walked back in with Lurani.

* * *

**FLIP THE REVIEWS! I'M STICKIN' WITH THE SHORT CHAPTERS THING. IT'S WORKIN' FOR ME.**


	4. Do You Know?

One guard had a bloody scratch on the side of his face that hadn't been there before. The other had a longer, but less bloody scratch on the side of his leg where it looked like a dagger pierced his armor. Lurani was clutching a spot on her upper left arm. Some blood was trickling slowly down from under her hand. "I told you not to hurt her!" Loki growled. Loki started fighting aginst his restraints again until Lurani said, "Loki, it's ok. I'm not hurt," she shook her her head, "it's just a scratch." Loki looked up at Lurani, who nodded. Loki immeadiantly stopped struggling. Thor, Sif, and the warriors were once again shocked, as well as the two guards. "This is stranger than the ways of the Midgardians." Thor said. "Why have you returned with her?" Heimdall asked the guards. "A guard told us King Odin was busy, and would be for the rest of the day." answered one of the guards. "Ok, Fandral and Thor, take Loki to his cell. Sif and Hogun, take Lurani to a cell. Volstagg, go with them." Heimdall ordered. They all nodded and Loki and Lurani were each taken to a cell.

* * *

Loki was put into his cell. He then watched as Lurani was put in the cell next to his. He looked over at the others and locked eyes with Sif. She smiled gently and mouthed, "You're welcome." Once they had left, Loki, seeing that the rest of the cells were empty, ran to the green energy barrier that separated him from Lurani, she doing the same. "Are you ok?" he quickly asked. Lurani nodded. "I'm fine." Loki looked into Lurani's eyes sadly. "I'm sorry. If there was anything I could do to get you out of here, I would." Loki said. Lurani tried to reach through the barrier, but found that she couldn't. "They must've altered the properties of the barrier's magic. I can't go through it anymore." she told Loki. Lurani placed her forehead against the barrier, Loki doing the same. Even though no one was around to hear her, Lurani whispered. "Loki, do you know why I did not kiss your cheek, but rather your lips?" she asked. Loki replied, "I stayed awake wondering about that late at night the day you had done so. I wondered for many hours. But I would like to know." Lurani smiled, giggling a bit. "It is strange how you still don't quite know. You asked for a kiss on the cheek if I liked you. But at that time I didn't just like you," Lurani said, looking up, locking eyes with Loki, "I loved you. And I still love you." Lurani kissed the place on the energy barrier where Loki's lips would've been. The rest of they day they talked nonstop. This continued for two more days. Lurani still had not been taken to Odin for a trial. The morning of the fourth day of being locked away in a cell, Lurani woke up to a strange sound. Her eyes fluttered open to see Sif knocking on the front wall of her cell.

* * *

**STRANGELY, THIS CHAPTER IS EXACTLY 20 WORDS LESS THAN THE LAST ONE. SORRY FOR THE CHAPTERS BEING SO SHORT, BUT I'LL TRY AND DO ANOTHER AND POST IT THIS WEEKEND. AND, YES, I KNOW THIS IS A BIT LATE, BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES AND STUFF. PS. CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON MY PROFILE. IT'S IMPORTANT!**


End file.
